Some Special Songs
by GreekGeekGreenBelt
Summary: Zia and Carter get kidnapped by me and my friends. Will they admit their feelings for each other? My first Kane Chronicles fanfic! Hope you like it! Dedicated to I'mDifferent-GetOverIt and Animal Charmer 11! Without them the story wouldn't exsist.


**Hey guys! This is my first Kane Chronicles fanfic! It's all Zarter for your info. I hope you guys like it! Dedicated to Animal Charmer11 and I'mDifferent-GetOverIt! They're included! Hope you like it sisters!**

_**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**_

**Nikita's POV:** I was inside the Kane Mansion. I spoke into my walkie talkie. "Are they sleeping?" I asked? Oops, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Nikita, I have bluish green/gray eyes and blonde hair with natural brown highlights that go to the middle of my back. I have a small tan, and I'm tall. My friend Ale replied. "Yes they are." Ale has curly brown hair with natural blonde highlights that goes to the middle of her back. She is quite tall for her age, and she has light brown eyes, and Caucasian toned skin. I said, "Ale, get Zia. Tori, get Carter. We'll bring them to my mansion ok?" Tori replied, "Ok Niki." Tori is my other friend. She has, curly reddish-brown hair about an inch past shoulder length, with layers and side bangs that are usually in a ponytail. She's medium height, has a deep tan, and has dark brown eyes, with a blue/gray rim on the outer edge. I waited outside for my friends. Tori came out first. She dragged Carter while she was outside. Then, Ale came, dragging Zia. "Hi guys. Come on. Did you write the note Ale?, I said, taking them to my car. "Ya", Ale replied. We brought them to my house. We put them in a large room, and left them there, making sure they were safe. (The Next Day, when Zia and Carter wake up)

**Zia's POV:** I woke up finding out I was leaning against someone. I realized I was leaning against Carter Kane. I got up, and looked around. This didn't seem like the Kane Mansion. I decided to wake up Carter. "Carter, wake up!", I said. "Huh, where are we?", Carter asked. I shrugged. "You're in my mansion.", a voice from the shadows replied. A girl about our age stepped out from the shadows. "I'm Nikita.", the girl said. "You're here under our protection.", she said. "Our protection?", Carter asked? "Yes our protection", a new voice said. Two other girls stepped out of the shadows. "This is Ale and Tori", Nikita said, gesturing to the brown and reddish-brown haired girls. "Um, hi", I said. "Well, anyways, we have songs for you to listen to, so you won't be bored", Ale said with a smirk. "Ok?", Carter said. "Anyways, you have to wait a day, since the songs are new on my Ipod, so it will take time for them to load. Meanwhile, you can watch TV, or read a book, but when the songs play, those things will disappear so you listen to us." Nikita said. "Ok." I said. Tori snapped her fingers, and a flat screen TV, snacks, drinks, and books appeared. "How do you do that?" I asked in astonishment. (big word there!) Tori shrugged, "Whatever I imagine, appears." She said. "Cool", Carter replied. "Well, anyways, have fun!", Ale said. The three girls disappeared.

**Ale's POV:** Me, Tori, and Nikita, went into our room, to plan. "So, what songs should we choose?", Nikita asked. "I dunno", I said. "Tori?" Tori just shrugged. _Great._ I thought. _We don't know what we're going to do. Fantastic! NOT!_ "Well, I like Taylor Swift a lot.", said Nikita. "Maybe _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift?", she asked. "Great idea!", Tori exclaimed! "Perfect!", I said. "It fits great with them!" "K", Nikita said, downloading the song. "We'll have to think of other songs later." She said.

**Tori's POV: **I knocked on the door of Nikita's room. "Nikita?" I asked. "Ya?", she replied. "We have to give them dinner.", Ale said. "Oh, right.", she said coming out. We walked to their room. When we opened the door, we realized they were almost kissing. We cleared our throats. Carter and Zia looked away, blushing. "Dinner's here", I said, putting the food down. "Thanks", they said. "No problem", we replied. We exited the room, with smirks on our faces. "It seems they have feelings for each other", Ale said grinning. "Yep", I replied. Tomorrow, they might reveal their feelings for each other!

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story! This is my second story, my first Zarter/Kane Chronicles story! I hope you guys like it a lot! Now just click that little button down there that says review! Please! I didn't copy, just got inspired. I hope you like the story! **

**~Nikita**

**P.S. Click that little button that says review down there. Yes that one. Do it!**

**P.P.S. Different, AC11, Muse, books, if you're reading this which I think you are, hope you like it! It's dedicated to you guys! Without you it wouldn't exsist!**


End file.
